CityClan
Welcome. This is CityClan, a Clan of cats that live in...well, a city. Do not mistake it for a BloodClan or FireClan, however: these cats are loyal and dedicated to the warrior code. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. Ask if you wish to join, but do not mess with other users' cats, or else you will be banished. Territory This Clan lives in a sewer underneath a city. They come out of the sewer via a ramp to hunt for food. Personality They are a wary Clan, though they can be kind. They are on good terms with AlchemyClan, who give them medical supplies, and TimeClan, who once came by their city. They also have good noses due to their enviroment. Clan Leader Graystar: Pale gray, almost white tom, with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Deputy Violetheart: Beautiful violet she-cat with blue eyes, soft fur. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Goldendawn: Gold tom with brown eyes, long tail (Phoenix) MCA Bluecloud: Blue-gray tom with silver eyes, looks female. (Phoenix) Warriors: Oakshade: Dark brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Ghostcloud: Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes, mate to Violetheart (Phoenix) Apprentice: Lilacpaw Rabbitcloud: Pale brown tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Onyxnight: Beautiful black she-cat with blue eyes, mate to Graystar (Phoenix) Apprentice: Toastpaw Palepelt: White tom with red eyes (Phoenix) Blackeye: Handsome brown tom with one black eye and one brown eye (Phoenix) Shadowtrail: Black tom with gray eyes (Phoenix) Silverstorm: Handsome silver tom with brown eyes (Phoenix) Duskleap: Dark brown tom with gray eyes (Phoenix) Aoiheart: Blue-gray tom with black streaks and paws, blue eyes (Phoenix) Redriver: Lithe, sleek, silky, long-furred deep red she-cat with slightly slanted, liquid red eyes flecked with black, black ear-tips, and razor sharp black claws. (Sky) Amberdusk: Youthful, strikingly beautiful, graceful, sleek, grey-violet she-cat with long, silky fur, striking amber eyes, and a silver tail-tip. (Sky) Wolfsteal- Big, cold, solemn, black tom with bright orange eyes and smoky- colored paws and chest.(Sky) Darkamber: Small, compassionate black she-cat with amber swirled patches and dark amber eyes (Sky) Lilypelt: White she-cat with pale purple patches and greens eyes. (Destiny) Littlefoot: Unusually small, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes with a hint of blue. (Destiny) Sleepstream: Small, sleepy, pale ginger she-cat with soft, fluffy fur, barley-visible lighter stripes, white paws, muzzle, ears, and pale blue eyes. (Phoenix) Hawkwing: Large, soft-furred, muscular yellow-cream tom with long, feathery tail, long, sharp claws, and clear amber eyes. (Phoenix) Rainpatter: Handsome, slender, mottled gray tom with pale sharp, observant clear yellow eyes. Shy, gets picked on a lot by Hawkwing. (Phoenix) Truthspeak: Black tom with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Lilydream: Pink she-cat with gray eyes. (Phoenix) Memorywhisper: White she-cat with blue jigsaw marks on pelt and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Graydusk: Pale gray tom with sea blue eyes. (Phoenix) Chocobofeather: Gold tom with long fur and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Butterflyheart: Violet she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentices Lilacpaw: Lovely, graceful, elegant, sleek, silvery grey she-cat with bright enthusiastic gold eyes. (Sky) Toastpaw: Small, fuzzy, golden-brown tom with darker points, big, pale yellow eyes, and a long fuzzy tail. Former kittypet. (Sky) Queens and Kits Lockedheart: Fluffy, very secretive, elegant, long-legged, long-furred, slender, silky-furred, quiet, almost invisible, pretty, blue-gray she-cat with silver paws, a black mark on her chest that looks like a lock, a small golden key marking on her right haunch, a long, fluffy, silky plume of a tail with a white tip, a paler muzzle, one scarred, blinded eye, a badly shredded ear, some longer fur that hangs in her face, and big, slightly murky, brilliant, calm, bright silver eyes with faded black pupils. A former rogue, expecting Luke's (a rogue) kits.(Dove) Adopted kits: Cometkit - Large, muscular, kinda handsome, fluffy, broad-shouldered, slender, long-furred, black-and-white tom with long, tufty, soft fur with slightly bluish tips, barely visible brown and gray patches like dust, a long fluffy tail that seems to glow, long, bright white legs, and large, brilliant, ice-blue eyes that seem to emanate trails of pale blue fire. (Dove.) Jadekit - Elegant, slender, pretty, gentle, calm, fluffy, long-furred, light-hearted, silky-furred, greenish-gray she-cat with jade-green, moss-stained paws, a long, fluffy silvery tail, and big, bright, shining, sparkling, gleaming, jade-green eyes that seem to shimmer with the colors of the rainbow. (Dove) Neptunekit - Hyperactive, slender, charming, energetic, fluffy, beautiful, long-legged, blue-gray she-cat with darker paws, a long, silky, sweeping plume of a tail with a greenish-gray tip, and big, clear blue eyes flecked with sea-green. Her eyes resemble a lake. (Dove) Waterkit - Muscular, handsome, sleek, borad-shouldered, long-legged, blue-gray tom with gree-gray patches, long, unusual blue claws, a long tail, a long, fox-like black muzzle, and big, slightly almond-shaped, dark, slightly frightening blue-green eyes. (Dove) Elders Timekeeper: Big, muscled dark grey tom with flecked with white, with faded green eyes and a working time-piece dangling around his neck. Former kittypet. (Sky) RPG Center Current Events Going on right now: *New Twoleg Monsters *Group of Rogues Trying to take territory Please sign your posts and hit the signature button or the ~ button four times. Thank you. New Twoleg Monsters Violetheart, Rabbitcloud and Goldendawn crept out from their sewer home and saw new Twoleg monsters prowling the Thunderpaths. "What are those things?" Goldendawn hissed. "They looks stronger than normal Twoleg monsters. Let's go back," Violetheart ordered, herding the cats inside the sewer. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver met them at the entrance. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There are new Twoleg monsters, and they're bigger and stronger than normal monsters," Rabbitcloud explained as Violetheart headed to Graystar. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Really?" Redriver murmured with interest, glancing at the exit to the sewers. "I wonder where they came from." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They were huge. Like five tail-lengths high," Goldendawn informed. "And about five fox-lengths long," Rabbitcloud added. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver cocked her head. "You sure you're not exaggerating?" she asked skeptically. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 20:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, they're not." Goldendawn and Rabbitcloud saw Violetheart and Graystar approach the cats. "Oh, Graystar!" Goldendawn greeted. "I've seen the monsters myself, and they are things to be feared," Graystar informed. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver blinked slowly, then glanced at Graystar. "Toastpaw went out hunting earlier, I believe." she said coolly. "He hasn't come back yet." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar groaned. "Onyxnight, Silverstorm and Aoiheart, go search for him," he ordered. The three cats darted out into the open. Violetheart looked at Redriver. "Do you want to go as well?" she asked. ♥Mew Mew Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver shrugged noncommitally. "Sure." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 17:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxnight, Silverstorm and Aoiheart raced towards near the Thunderpath and sniffed. Even though they were similar to ThunderClan cats, they had amazing noses. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver followed at a more sedate pace, looking around as though she were out for a walk rather than looking for a lost apprentice. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 00:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "I think Toastpaw went this way," Aoiheart meowed, padding in one direction. Silverstorm sighed. "Use your head, Aoiheart. I mentored you myself, and I can tell he didn't go this way," he meowed. Aoiheart nodded. Onyxnight sniffed, tail twitching. "I scent Twolegs in one direction, and it mingles with Toastpaw," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver rolled her eyes. "How do we know he didn't just go back to his twolegs?" she asked boredly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons are a girl's best friend!']] 15:54, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Toastpaw swore to be loyal to his Clan. And besides, I remmeber the scent his Twolegs had. This scent is much more harsher than his Twolegs," Onyxnight meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:01, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If you say so." meowed Redriver in a bored tone, glancing around. "I don't see any new monsters." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, a deep rumbling came. A huge twoleg monster, exactly the height and length described earlier, rumbled by. It was slate gray and it had a long trunk-like thing at the front. Onyxnight hissed in surprise. Aoiheart and Silverstorm backed up, surprise in their eyes. "That must be one of the new monsters," Onyxdusk realize. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Interesting." muttered Redriver, cocking her head. "Wonder where they came from." as she spoke, Toastpaw came dashing toward the group, covered in soot and breathing hard. "Can we go home?" he asked hurriedly, "I've got news." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Yes," Onyxnight answered. The cats headed back inside the sewers they called home. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- When they were safely back inside the sewers, Toastpaw burst out, "They're picking up all the cats that run the streets! I barely escaped. They want to take us all! The twolegs!" he added, staring from one to the other. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Onyxnight's tail twitched in surprise. Silverstorm and Aoiheart sighed. "We'd better report this to Graystar," Silverstorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver gave Toastpaw a critical look. "You sure, Youngster?" she asked cooly. Toastpaw nodded vigorously. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 01:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Onyxnight led the cats to Graystar. "Well? What happened?" Graystar asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:51, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Twolegs tried to take me away!" Toastpaw blurted. Redriver roled her eyes and muttered something about 'exaggeration' [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 02:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar's tail twitched. "They did? Could you please explain?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 11:58, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I was out hunting," Toastpaw said, "And I saw a group of rogues nearby. A bunch of twolegs had caught them in a net. So I crept forward to look, and all of a sudden a big twoleg in white and blue picked me up and started to carry me toward the net. So I panicked, and I heard the rogues yelling 'run, they want to take us all!' so I clawed the twoleg and ran." he explained quickly. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 15:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Graystar sighed. "This is most troubling. I'll have to call a meeting," he meowed. He leapt onto the highest platform near his den and yowled the summons. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver rolled her eyes. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 23:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) As the cats gathered, Graystar explained what happened to Toastpaw. "What can we make of this?" Palepelt asked. "Definately that there's something going on with Twolegs. That and the new monsters must mean that they must be adding onto their Twolegplace," Graystar guessed. "The city is big enough. Can't they just stop?" Violetheart mused. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Amberdusk nodded. "You'd think they'd get over their self-importance by now," she agreed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So what do we do?" Aoiheart asked. "I think we need a few warriors for recon. Blackeye, Palepelt and Rabbitcloud, I trust you three to do recon. If anyone wants to go with, ask before moonhigh," Graystar announced. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfsteal stepped forward. "I'll go," he volunteered. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 20:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So will I," Ghostcloud meowed. Oakshade, Silverstorm, Aoiheart and Violetheart volunteered as well. Graystar smiled in approvement. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkamber padded over to her mate. "Be careful." she murmured. Wolfsteal nodded. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Volunteers, you will go at moonhigh and scout out the activity," Graystar meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Wolfsteal and the others nodded. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 00:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Moonhigh came. Violetheart signaled for the cats to follow her out of the sewers and onto the Thunderpath. All was quiet. "Where should we start? We have until sunrise for the monsters to come," Ghostcloud asked. Violetheart sniffed and padded along the Thunderpath in one direction, the other cats following her. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 19:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfsteal followed the others, keeping his eyes scanning the terrain. Something smelled weird, worse than ususal, sickening fumes filling the air fit to choke the cats. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 21:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "This is bad, this is so bad," Aoiheart meowed. "Why so?" Violetheart asked. At once, Ghostcloud screeched, "MONSTER!" The cats zoomed off the Thunderpath just in time. A huge, spider-like monster with blue skin zoomed past. "Oh, great. There are other monsters awake at this hour?" Palepelt growled. "Forget it. It's too risky now. We gotta go back," Violetheart realized. She led the cats back. Graystar was surprised when the recon team came back. "What happened?" he asked. "There are new monsters, and they were awake at this hour!" Ghostcloud hissed angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkamber shook her head in dismay. Redriver only snorted. "What do you expect?" she meowed. "If the twolegs really do want to expand their territory, they won't only work to do so in daylight." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dragons forever & always!']] 21:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mousebrain! Those monsters didn't have any look to helping Twolegs!" Ghostcloud hissed. Violetheart sighed. "You're right, however, Redriver. But I know Twolegs wouldn't dare attempt work in moonlight. They don't have good night vision," she reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Redriver's eyes narrowed dangerously at Ghostcloud. "Fine. Don't listen to me. I won't stand vigil when you wander out and find that the twolegs are waiting in the monster's bellies to stomp on you!" she hissed angrily. "They may not have good night vision, but those monsters' eyes glow brightly enough to light up the entire camp!" [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 00:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Enough, both of you," Graystar ordered. Violetheart sighed. "I've seen Twolegs work for myself. Some drop things and yowl angrily at each other in the dark. They can't use any lights or it gets in the way," she informed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Darkamber cocked her head. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]YDark Chocolate and DragonsY 20:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "For now, we have at least two cats keep watch outside camp starting tomorrow night. We cannot let the Twolegs intimidate us," Graystar decided. "For now, let's just rest. I don't think we'll be able to sleep well enough tonight," Violetheart decided. The cats nodded and retired to their dens. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetheart snook out of camp, her tail twitching. "Sorry, Graystar, but I have to go. I feel something is telling me to meet with others," she meowed softly before heading to DawnClan. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetheart sat down next to Graystar as they watched the Clan. "It's so peaceful..." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 15:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Violetheart purred as her ktis received their warrior names. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 12:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Rogue Problems Blackeye and Bluecloud were out looking for pigeons when they caught the scent of cats that were not from the Clan. "Rogues?" Bluecloud wondered. "Possibly. Let's head back to the Clan," Blackeye ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 22:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay that Lockedheart and her adopted kits were the rogues?) A blue-gray she-cat stepped out of a clump of ferns. "Wait!" she yelled. "I would like to join your Clan. I am Locked, and these are my adopted kits, Comet, Jade, Neptune, and Water." Mew Mew Zakuro 00:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (...er, no. I'm planning a different story on that. The rogues are much tougher than I think you will expect) Blackeye sighed. "Okay. Bluecloud, let's go," he ordered. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 00:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know. I was just meaning, could they be part of the unfamiliar rogue scent. And can Luke be one of the evil rogues. I have plans for him.) "Thank you," sighed Locked, picking up Comet and Neptune, then allowing Water and Jade to scramble onto her back. They unsheathed their tiny claws slightly and gripped onto her scruff to stay on. Mew Mew Zakuro 01:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay. BC) Blackeye and Bluecloud escorted Locked and her kits back to the Clan. Ghostcloud watched in surprise but didn't make a comment. Mew Mew Phoenixfeather13--Just Chilling 01:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Phoenix